


Bloody

by littlewitchlover



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, M/M, Vampire!Benny Weir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewitchlover/pseuds/littlewitchlover
Summary: Ethan gets a bad feeling about Benny after he has a bad dream about him.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Bloody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place before the events of the movie.

Ethan sat at his desk, trying to get his algebra homework done. He spun his pencil around his fingers, finding it hard to focus on the paper in front of him. The work wasn’t even due until Monday, but he was just that bored. It was half past eight, which meant Benny was half an hour late to play the new video game Ethan had just bought specifically for them to play together.  _ He’s lucky that I’m a good enough friend to wait for him,  _ Ethan thought to himself. 

Ethan looked up at the clock hanging on his wall and watched as it ticked from 8:30 to 8:31. He sighed. Where was Benny? Ethan was used to his best friend being late, of course, but over thirty minutes? Benny had seemed really excited to play the new game (the newest installment of the boys’ favorite monster fighting franchise), too. It didn’t make much sense. He wouldn’t ditch Ethan to go do something else, right? Something must’ve been going on. Or at least that’s how Ethan tried to rationalize it. 

It didn’t help that Ethan was home alone that night either. His little sister, Jane, and their mom were currently at some overnight camp thing for Jane’s scout troop, and his dad was away on a business trip. Why his dad went away on business trips all the time when he was an insurance salesman, Ethan didn’t know. Nor did he care, if he was being honest. As far as he was concerned, it just meant that he was currently bored out of his mind with no one to talk to. 

Just then, Ethan heard his doorbell ring.  _ Finally, took him long enough to show up _ , he thought. Any longer and he would’ve considered asking Rory to come over instead. “Just a second!” he shouted, getting up from his chair and exiting his bedroom. 

The doorbell stopped ringing. Ethan heard someone pounding on the door. Hard. That was strange. Ethan paused at the top of the stairs. “Benny?”

“E-Ethan…” a voice called weakly from the other side of the front door. He sounded hurt.

Ethan raced down the stairs. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. Fear settled in Ethan’s gut. All the worst case scenarios raced through his head.  _ What if he got into an accident? What if he’s dying?  _

Ethan tried to open the door, but Benny had grabbed the handle from the other side, preventing him from doing so. “Are your parents home?” he asked.

”What? No. Let me open the door-” After a moment, Benny let go. Ethan opened the door and froze. He stared at the boy in front of him, his best friend of about ten years, his worst fears coming true at that very moment. 

Benny looked up at him and smiled weakly. He was leaning up against the doorframe as if he was too weak to stand on his own. His teeth were coated in blood. In fact, there was blood all over his shirt and hands too.

“Sorry for getting blood on the door,” he said, his voice strained. He took a step forward and fell into Ethan’s arms. 

  
  


——\/——\/——\/——\/——\/——

  
  


Ethan sat up in bed so fast that he hit his head on the ceiling. He fell back onto his pillow and grunted. _Wait, what?_ _The ceiling?_ He thought for a moment. Oh, right. He was staying over at Benny’s house and sleeping in the top bunk of his bunk bed. 

The pain of hitting his head caught up with him. “Ow!” he shouted, louder than he meant to. He rubbed his head, already feeling a lump forming. 

“You okay up there?” a groggy voice from the bunk beneath him asked. 

“Yeah,” Ethan winced. “I’m fine.”

Benny sighed. “What did you do this time?”

Ethan thought back to the dream for a moment. He panicked for a second and quickly leaned over the side of the bed. Benny stared up at him, one eyebrow raised. “Well?”

There was no blood. Benny wasn’t dying. Ethan laid back down and tried not to let out a sigh of relief. “Just had a bad dream was all.”

Someone knocked on the door to Benny’s room. “Are you two okay in there?” a man’s voice asked. “I heard a loud noise.”

“We’re fine dad!” Benny said. “Ethan’s just being an idiot.”

“Hey!” Ethan grabbed his pillow, leaned over the side of the bed, and smacked Benny with it. 

Benny looked up at him, shocked, and grabbed his own pillow. “You’re going to regret that.”

The door opened, and both boys froze and turned to look at it. Benny’s dad (who looked like an older version of Benny, but if Benny learned how to actually brush his hair and had brown eyes instead of green) stood in the doorway. He looked between the two boys and chuckled. “Breakfast will be ready soon guys.”

“Thanks Mr. Weir,” Ethan said. Mr. Weir nodded and went back downstairs, leaving the door open. 

Ethan got down from the top bunk and stretched. Benny was still in bed, propped up on one arm, watching him. “So, what was your dream about,” he asked after a moment.

“Hm?”

“I mean... was it about a zombie apocalypse?” Benny sounded more and more excited with each word that came out of his mouth. “Or a pizza coming alive and seeking vengeance for all his siblings that you ate? Or-”

Ethan laughed. “Yeah, let’s go with that one.”

“Seriously though, how bad was it? Grandma’s pretty good at helping me with my nightmares. I’m sure that if you ask, she’ll be glad to help you with yours.”

Ethan thought back to his dream of a blood-covered Benny falling into his arms. He swallowed. “It wasn’t that bad,” the higher pitch in his voice gave away that he was lying, but luckily, Benny didn’t press any further. 

“Boys! Breakfast is ready!”

“Coming!” the two said at the same time. Benny hopped out of bed and playfully shoved Ethan. 

“Race ya,” he said, already dashing out the door. 

“Hey, no fair!” Ethan chased after him, grinning, his nightmare already forgotten. 

Well, for the time being at least. 


End file.
